


Pouring rain

by mofumanju



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/mofumanju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ritsu likes to feel his tongue rubbing against Mao’s - sometimes he wonders if Mao likes it too, because he never expressed himself about the subject. Still, Ritsu knows that he’s not stupid enough to lie if they are doing something that gives him discomfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pouring rain

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I so love translating silly drabbles at three in the morning.  
> Written for a friend on twitter. Hope you'll like it ;W;

The rain pouring outside makes him feel asleep - more than he is by nature - and bored. Definitely bored. Grumbling before the window of his room doesn't help, and neither does wasting his time looking at raindrops rolling down the glass, eager to see which one will arrive first at the white wood of the jamb.

Luckily, he’s not alone in the room.

“Maa-kun,” he calls, his elbow leaning against the windowsill and his head falling, tired, on the palm of his hand, open to receive his cheek, hot because of the first, moist days of summer.

 

Mao glances back, but he doesn’t make any questions; he just look at him, waiting, while he lies against the wall, on the opposite side of the room. Ritsu waves his hand, puckering his lips as if that look could express his disappointment for Mao’s distance - and so Mao stands up with a sigh.

“What?” he asks, but Ritsu knows he really doesn’t want an answer - he means, in any case Mao will do as Ritsu wishes, because that’s the way he is - so why waste his time asking useless questions? Ritsu taps his hand on the empty place before the window, beside him. He awaits until Mao sits, before he speaks again.

“Close your eyes?”

Ah, he wish he could be the one to close them. He hopes he won't fall asleep, when Mao relaxes his shoulder in an unmistakable gesture of resignation and obeys. Ritsu waits a few seconds, just the time to impress on his mind the image of that face, flushed for the hot weather. Then, he mimics him, long black eyelids lowering over his red eyes.  
He loves to nibble at Mao’s lips, rip their dead skin and wait that the metallic taste of blood brushes his tongue and gives him strenght. He tries not to hurt him, at least for now: he prefers to lose himself for a moment, rubbing his soft, lower lip with his tongue, and holding it between his teeth to suck just barely, just to feel its taste. Mao doesn’t complain - he only to lift his hand from the floor and holds on to his arm, a hot whisper that brushes Ritsu’s face and makes the air hotter.

 

The next step, unclosing their lips, comes so soon that none of them realise about the kiss which naturally follows - it’s a clash of teeth, at first, a shy and clumsy contact that becomes more confident in the blink of the eye. Ritsu likes to feel his tongue rubbing against Mao’s - sometimes he wonders if Mao likes it too, because he never expressed himself about the subject. Still, Ritsu knows that he’s not stupid enough to lie if they are doing something that gives him discomfort.

Ritsu wouldn’t blame him.

 

He loses himself on the kiss, biting his lips once more, holding them between his owns and leaving little, sweet kisses that fills his ears and twist his stomach. And when he decides that he can give Mao’s lips a taste of freedom, he grants himself the luxury not to open his eyes, as he lets his head fall upon Mao’s shoulder.

The arm surrounding his shoulders, a few seconds after, it’s the only certainty he needs.


End file.
